


Dance With Me, Brainless?

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Fluffiness and Crushes, Mockingjay, mockingjay part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: What if Johanna meant something else when she asked Katniss to dance?Set in Johanna's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic- the first I have ever written. It might be terrible... but enjoy anyway.

Usually at a party, I'd be drinking. Simply that, no dancing, no "mingling", just drinking. Finnick calls me socially distant for that reason, and many more. But today, since this day is so important to him, I don't drink. Well, that's a lie, but I do other things too. I talk, interact, meet new people from District Thirteen, but the only thing I don't do is dance.

I come up with excuses, when Finnick and Annie ask me, like "stop asking me, go dance together! It's your wedding!" And other ones that are pitiful because they're so easy to spot as fake.

But the truth is, I would love to dance. With someone. Katniss, specifically. But our beloved Mockingjay is standing on her own, swaying to the music. I might be staring, but even in that stupid-as-fuck uniform we're required to wear, she's gorgeous. She always has been. Especially when she was wearing that gothic number before the Quarter Quell, and the pretty blue one she wore in Two (the one I said I wanted to tear off her back. I swore I saw her blush!). Way more gorgeous than I was in the tree costume I was wearing at the time (The one I tore off in an elevator, with her in the elevator. Damn, that blush!).

"Johanna?" I hear Finnick's voice and switch my attention to him. He has a grin on his face, and Annie sits next to him, giggling. Oh shit. "What-" He laughs, then stops himself. "Whatcha staring at?" Finnick chuckles, and I swear if Annie doesn't stop laughing soon she's going to suffocate or something. I frown in confusion, but my eyes soon widen and a blush covers my face. I wanna punch him but my sass takes over first.

"What the hell do you think, idoit?" I snap, looking down in a sad attempt to hide my blush. Finnick chuckles again. "I expected 'brainless', not 'idiot'." He says. "I only call Katniss that." I tell him, and a obnoxious grin covers his face. "Really? And what does she call you?" Annie giggles. "Mean, rude, and a lot of other things that just give me all the more reason not to ask her to dance, so shut it." I snap, and Finnick gives me a concerned look. "Why not? Look at her, she's bored. And then look at yourself, you're bored, and hot for the Girl on Fire!" Finnick laughs and sends poor Annie into another giggle fit. But it seems that Katniss recognized her Capitol-given nickname and is now looking my way. My heart speeds up and I blush once again. "Guys! Guys, shut up!" I hiss, and Katniss walks towards us.

"Hi guys. Happy wedding, Finnick and Annie. What's up?" She greets us, smiling for half a second. I laugh, obviously nervous, and look at Finnick. "He's just trying to make me laugh. It won't work, but he's being stubborn." I glare at him, and he grins.

Katniss looks at Finnick. "I know how to make her laugh. Nervous, even." She claims. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?" I say. "Do it then." Katniss sits down next to me and turns the chair to face me. "Johanna, would you mind explaining to Finnick and Annie how I'm smart?" I cross my arms and just give her a look that says, "is that all you got?".

"Okay, I thought that would work." Katniss says. She looks nervous, and blushes a little. "Plan B then.." It's almost a whisper, it's so quiet. Katniss closes her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath. She then leans in, and kisses my cheek. She stays for a second, then pulls back, and awaits my reaction, a small blush showing on her olive skin.

I can't breath. I can't hear anything except my own heartbeat in my ears. I swear my face is bright red. She kissed me. Katniss freaking Everdeen kissed me!

My mouth opens to say something, but Katniss quickly gets up and leaves, walking towards Gale. Shit.

I then regain my hearing and notice Finnick and Annie laughing their asses off. "H-hey! Shut up, both of you!" I snap at them, and Finnick calms down. "But," he breathes, "Your face! Oh my God, it was perfect!" He laughs again. I roll my eyes and mumbles curses under my breath.

Annie takes the seat next to me, and places her hand on my shoulder. "Go to her. Go ask her to dance!" Is she crazy? After what just happened? "Annie, did you see what just happened? I can't ask her to dance now!" I say, a pang of disappointment hitting my chest. "Yes you can." She protests, "You just have to regain your confidence. Where's your bravado? Find it! Be sassy Johanna!" I raise my eyebrow. "Be sassy?" I ask. "All right." Annie giggles. "Go, then!" She nudges me with her hand and I stand up.

Walking towards Katniss, I think of how I'm going to do this. Be sassy, I think. Be confident, be Johanna.

"Hey." I say when I reach her. She looks at me and blushes. She's so cute when she does that. "Oh. H-hey." She says, avoiding my eyes, or face, entirely. "Um.." Nice job being confident. "Would," I clear my throat. "Would you like to dance?" I ask, suddenly finding a specific part of the floor very interesting. "What?" She asks, finally looking at me. "Would you like to dance, Brainless?" I ask louder, using the nickname I basically stamped on her forehead. Katniss stares at me. "Yeah." She says, smiling. "Yeah, I'd like that."

I smile at her and offer her my hand, which she gladly takes. Coincidently, a slow song starts right when I start leading her towards the dance floor. I turn around, and she's blushing. Perfect timing, music people.

Katniss looks confused, so I take her hand and place it on my shoulder as a guide. She gets the hint and grabs one of my hands, as I place the other on her waist. We dance slowly, me leading her because she obviously does not know what she's doing. Why else would she be shaking? Oh, now I'm the brainless one.

I smirk, and at an attempt to make her even more nervous, I pull Katniss closer and place my head on her shoulder, which is a little difficult considering our difference in height. Doing this causes our bodies to press together, and I hear her gasp in my ear. Her heart beats faster against my chest.

I stroke her hair and hum along to the music in an attempt to calm her down, which she does. Though I love the thought that me being close to her made her that nervous.

Katniss sighs and speaks, her voice soft and quiet.  "Sorry I kissed you. That was awkward. And stupid. And embarrassing, and... I'm just gonna stop there." She then giggles nervously, which makes my stomach flip because it's so cute when she laughs(which is almost never.).

I bring my hand from her waist to her lower back, hugging her. "You have absolutely no need to apologize." I tell her, "I enjoyed it." Katniss freezes, and I wonder if I said something I shouldn't have. What if she doesn't feel that way?

"Then.." She begins. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" She asks, her voice shaking. "No." I laugh. "No, I would never mind a kiss from our Mockingjay." I stop and think for a moment. "My Mockingjay."

Katniss giggles at this (mini heart attack!) and pulls away. I immediately miss the feeling of her against me. With our arms still wrapped around each other, she leans down slightly and pecks me on the nose. Even though what I just said to her made me blush already, my face turns a darker shade of pink. Katniss smiles.

I grin and raise my eyebrow. "That it, Everdeen?" I challenge her, and she looks down and shuffles on her feet. I roll my eyes and look back at her. "Do I have to do everything myself?" I say, and Katniss looks up for just a second before I lean in and kiss her lightly.

One if my hands cups her face while the other grabs her waist to pull her closer. While Katniss is still shocked, she manages to wrap her hands around my neck to pull me closer.

Her lips are soft and taste vaguely of the cider I saw her drinking before, which is very sweet. I smile into the kiss, and since she's obviously enjoying it, I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance, which I am gladly given.

"Whoooo!" I hear someone shout from across the room. I suddenly remember that we are not alone. Katniss's eyes shoot open and she quickly pulls away, and I feel cold without her touching me. I actually shiver.

I turn to see Finnick, standing with Annie who's clapping and giggling like a child at a circus. Finnick's laughing, and I suspect him to be the one who was just shouting. I see Prim standing next to Gale-who's giving me and impossibly dirty look-and shouts "Finally!" At the top of her lungs and Katniss turns red and gives her a dirtier look than Gale's. I just laugh.

I turn back to Katniss. "Come on." I say, and take her hand. I lead her into the hallway and turn to face her. She's biting her lip, and I can't look at that it's to distracting. I close my eyes and reopen them.

"What did Prim mean?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at her. Katniss punches me in the arm. "Ow!"   
"That I like you," She states, a completely confident look on her face (damn, I like confident Katniss.).   
"Oh, you do, do you? I didn't think that was possible." I say, and then lean in towards her, pushing her against the wall. "I like you too, Brainless." Love. Say love.

Katniss smiles, no, grins, and kisses me again. There's no way I wouldn't kiss her back. "There you are!"

We break apart again, and Prim stands in front of us. She's grinning from ear to ear. "Goddamnit, privacy, please." I groan. Prim looks like a freaking kid at a candy store. "But-"   
"No," Katniss starts. "Don't you dare."  
"Katniss has been wanting to do that with you since forever!" Prim shouts, then covers her mouth. I look at Katniss, who's hands are covering her face. "Awe Prim, look, you embarrassed her." I say, kissing Katniss's forehead after. Prim giggles, and Katniss looks up. She looks at her sister. "Leave." Is all she says.

Prim looks disappointed, but leaves anyway. "Don't kill her," I say. "Please don't." Katniss looks at me. "Okay." And pecks me on the lips before leading us back to our room.


End file.
